


Half a Second

by Alienpixels



Series: Nothing Gold Can Stay [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - Bumblebee (2018), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, As In Just One Relationship, Background Relationships, Bumblebee (2018) - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienpixels/pseuds/Alienpixels
Summary: After being separated from his crew, Knock Out crash lands on Earth where he is taken prisoner by the Autobots. Beaten, humiliated, and alone, Knock Out complies with their demands. Yeah, almost everyone pretty much hates him. Almost everyone.





	1. Talk About Being at the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, yo, yo, I'm back at it again with being inspired by random crap. This time, it was a sweet old Lamborghini. I was all like, "WOAH imagine Knock Out sportin' this!" 
> 
> Some context before we start! This little AU I've made is kind of the Prime, G1, and Bumblebee movie universes mashed together like playdough. It's in the Bumblebee movie universe though! Just some characters and other things taken from the other two. But it's still in that universe. Okay, that's all I wanted to say, just don't want anyone confused. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask, it is kind of confusing so I wouldn't blame you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out and Breakdown are assigned to Slipstream to track down some decepticons. Except it all goes terribly wrong. You know, the usual.

_"How far are we from our destination?"  Breakdown checked the scanner._

_"About three hics commander." Slipstream smiled._

_"Commander, I like the sound of that." She turned and faced her two other crew members. Knock Out sat in his seat, looking rather bored. He played with a small laser scalpel, twirling it with his long, sharp fingers. Breakdown sat next to him, continuing to read the scanner. He looked concentrated. "Now I don't want you two idiots messing any of this up." Knock Out rolled his red optics and caught the scalpel._

_"Please," he replied in a taunting voice. "If anything, you'll somehow sabotage yourself as always. I doubt you'll need our help." The decepticon glared at him. She edged closer to the doctor and looked him straight into his bored optics._

_"I would advise you speak to your commanding officer with more respect, Knock Out." She hissed._

_He leaned forward a bit. "And I suggest you speak to the only decepticon on board with medical knowledge with more caution." Knock Out leaned back with a smug smirk on his white face. "Who knows what could happen? Medical emergencies occur every day." Slipstream opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a tired sounding Breakdown._

_"Commander, incoming transmission from high command." She straightened back up, cleared her throat, and turned around._

_"Let them through." The screen crackled for a second before Soundwave appeared._

_"Commander Slipstream." He greeted in his robotic voice. "Have you arrived?"_

_"We are 3 hics out sir," she said. "But we are in the solar system."_

_"If Shatter and Dropkick are found, return them at once so that they may face punishment. But if they are offline --" He paused. "-- Leave them."  Slipstream nodded._

_"Affirmative, sir." The screen turned black. The commander turned to her crew mates. "You heard him," she said in a sterner tone. "Breakdown, how far are we no--"  There was a sudden thud and the whole ship creaked. The three fell to the ground as the bangs became louder and more powerful. "What is that?!" She cried attempting to get back up._

_"Asteroids!" Breakdown yelled. He tried grabbing Knock Out's digits but failed as another space rock hit their ship, making him loose his balance. The doctor grabbed onto his chair and hung on for dear life._

_"How did we miss this??" She demanded while trying to hoist herself up to the control module._

_"We passed the moon!" Knock Out yelled looking at the scanner while finally securing himself on his seat. "We've entered into an asteroid belt!" Another bang and Knock Out was thrown from his seat to the back of their ship along with Breakdown who caught the smaller decepticon. Slipstream still hung tightly onto her chair near the front of the ship as she attempted to turn on the navigation system._

_"We need to abandon ship!" Breakdown exclaimed trying to stand._

_"No!" The commander cried. "This mission will not end in failure! I refuse!"  With brute force, she smashed the navigation button that revealed the map that showed their location._

_"We're near the planets Mars, Venus, and Earth!" Knock Out informed the others trying to escape Breakdown's grasp. The larger refused to let go._

_"Let's go!" With all his might, Breakdown stood and dragged the cherry red decepticon along with him to the escape pods. Slipstream ran to block them, a look of desperation on her face._

_"As your commanding officer, I refuse to let you abort!"_

_"We're going to die if we don't!" Breakdown argued pushing her aside. She fell to the ground and tried to get back up. Another wave of asteroids hit the ship, causing them to all crash down to the floor._

_"It won't be much longer until we clear it!" She yelled at them trying to stand. "There's no reason to abandon ship!"_

_"You can die a martyr," Knock Out yelled, "but we're getting the hell--" Another large collision sent them all flying back down. A stray laser scalpel flew into Slipstream's optic, piercing it. Energon flew everywhere as she doubled back and cried out in pain. Before he could react, Breakdown took his digits and dragged him to an escape pod. The larger took Knock Out by his shoulders._

_"We'll see each other soon." He said as another asteroid hit the ship causing them both to flinch. "We'll rendezvous on Mars."_

_"Breakdown, wait--" He placed a large digit on Knock Out's face._

_"There's no time." Knock Out yelled out in protest but it was too late. With a grunt, Breakdown threw him into the pod and shut it. Knock Out pounded on the window and looked into Breakdown's optics. He knew what he wanted him to do._

_"I can't abandon you!" he yelled out in anger. Breakdown shook his head and pointed to the eject button inside is pod. He mouthed two words._

_'For me.' Knock Out hesitated but hung his head. With a defeated and crippled sigh looked up at Breakdown and mouthed three words. He nodded. It took half a second. Knock Out balled his digits into a fist and punched the eject button._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, every chapter I'm gonna post is gonna be titled by a song title/lyric/album!


	2. All Time Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some info for visual stuff:
> 
> \- Bee is a yellow 1977 Chevy Camaro with racing stripes
> 
> \- Arcee is a pink and white 1965 Shelby Corba convertible

Free-falling hundreds of miles through space and then crash landing on an alien planet was something Knock Out did not have on his to-do list. On the contrary, he was never even the nomadic type. He preferred to stay home and relax. Of course, Knock Out never got what he wanted. He couldn't recall the trip through space. Mostly because he'd slammed against the wall of the pod and gotten knocked unconscious, no pun intended. 

When he awoke, it was dark. Cold and dark. He shifted around for a minute, trying to find the escape hatch and window. He turned and a beam of light shone in his face. Knock Out's optics squinted as he peered outside. Long, wide, and  _red_ vegetation of some kind stuck out of the ground along with green shrubs that littered the ground. the medic breathed in and prepared himself. With a kick of his legs, he shattered the pod's already damaged glass and broke free. Knock Out crawled through the opening and marked this down as one of the most humiliating moments of his life. What Breakdown would think.

' _He'd probably laugh. Hang this over my head for eternity_.' Finally out, he stood and gazed out into the wood. His systems were fuzzy and offline, so he had no idea where the hell he was. "Brilliant," he said with annoyance. Turning back around and getting back on his knees, Knock Out began to search the wreckage for anything of valuable. He dug out a small med kit, another loose laser scalpel he now remembered he'd had, and a broken distress beacon. Knock Out tossed that aside. Like anyone would respond to it anyway. Disappointed by his findings, he got up and took in the scene around him. There were sounds of chirps deeper into the wood, though he figured they would've attacked him by now if they were lethal. Picking up the medical kit and the rest of his pride, he began into the dense forest and examined his surroundings. He walked up to one of the large, tall stakes in the ground and picked at the red. 

"Some strange organism..." He muttered. A sticky sap suddenly covered his digits, making Knock Out grimace. He wiped it off on a nearby leaf, still revolted. "So _that's_ how its going to be." He hissed. He continued down into the wood, now recoiling at the vegetation that surrounded him. Who knew what sort of things these organics leaked?

' _No wonder Megatron wants them gone._ ' A twig snapped. He froze. His shoulders arched, tense like the rest of his body had become. His eyes scoured the dense wood around him. Nothing. Still he stood still, paranoia creeping up his spine. Knock Out remained in the same position for another minute before letting a little tension loose. ' _It was nothing,_ ' he thought trying to ignore the worst. ' _It was probably local fauna._ ' Nonetheless his uneasiness was kept as he moved on. 

Dark came more quickly than he expected. He decided to make camp near a small stream, using the water to clean any scratches and stains his finish had received. As he crouched down and cupped water into his hands and spread it across his chest-plate, Knock Out tried his best not to hate this. 

"This is pathetic." He muttered underneath his breath. Yet he splashed another cup-full onto himself. Oh sweet Solus Prime, how he hated this. 

His self brooding was interrupted by a boom the echoed across the sky. He turned and faced upwards to see a meteor headed down to the Earth, blazing forward. Headed into the wood. He watched it descend and eventually collide with the ground, sending a ripple through the forest and the stream. Knock Out straightened back up and gazed into the darkness. He estimated that it hadn't landed too far off. Maybe half a mile or so. 

He let out a "hm." He picked up the medical kit. Trotting a little more into the dense forest before deciding that it was the best way to go. With luck, it could be some fallen satellite or technology he could use to try and repair the pod. Or maybe Breakdown had found a way to signal for help. Maybe Decepticon recon had come for him! Picking up his pace, he started to run faster until he reached a clearing. There was no one but a plume of smoke rising near the middle of the field. He held onto one of the trees and watched from afar as he saw movement.

Knock Out's joy increased as he saw a metal leg kick open the door. Someone began crawling through the opening and revealed an orange, red, and yellow paint-job. It was definitely Cybertronian.

He began into the field and watched as the Cybertronian stretched their limbs and looked around. Their back was to Knock Out. Knock Out was about to yell out to them when he heard something fire past him. Strange. It almost sounded like...

"Hands up, Decepticon!" A gun was brought to his head. He tensed and his eyes shot to the left to see a pink and white Autobot holding a gun to his head and giving him a nasty sneer. 

"I said hands up!" He dropped the medical kit and dragged his arms into the air. "Turn around!" 

One good thing about being a medic, Knock Out had noted, was that they weren't required to wear a badge. Well, they were, but Knock Out had insisted that purple would look  _atrocious_ on him. And he found that authority figures were a little more lenient on those who held the scalpel.

"I'm not a Decepticon," he said coolly. "I'm an Autobot medic." She sent him another sneer and pushed the gun closer to his head.

"Tell that to the Decepticon-branded escape pod we found." Frag. 

"Wait,  _we_?" Another bot appeared next to her, blaster unsheathed. 

"You got this Arcee?" She nodded. 

"Go, I'll babysit." The yellow Autobot nodded back and ran towards the other bot who was beginning to head towards them. Knock Out raised a metal brow.

" _Babysit_?" 'Arcee' shoved the gun onto the side of his head now. 

"Shut it!" The yellow Autobot was driving back now with the other bot who's alt-mode looked wildly out of place compared to the yellow bot's...  _simpler_ mode. Knock Out wondered what kind of bot would pick an alt-mode that looked that hideous. They halted in front of the two and transformed. The yellow bot was smaller and had large blue optics and antennae-like appendages on his head. The other bot was a sizzling red and fiery orange with a touch of an acidic yellow. Flames were painted on his chest-plate which made Knock Out think that he certainly had poor taste. Both wore the Autobot symbol on their chests and the yellow one even had it on his forehead. That jogged his memory.

"Is this B-127?" Knock Out said sarcasm dripping from his voice. " _The_ B-127? The infamous scout of the Autobots?" 

Arcee growled. "Shut it I said!"

B-127 shook his head. "It's okay Arcee. He's not hurting anyone." He turned to Knock Out. "We're going to take you back to base. Then you're going to answer some questions." The flamed-out Autobot from the pod rolled his optics. 

"Bee, he's not an Autobot, he's a Decepticon!" He leaned over a little and waved at Arcee. "Hey 'Cee. Been a while!" 

Arcee nodded, acknowledging him but still holding the gun up at Knock Out's temple. "Let's go. If we hurry, we can make it before dawn before anyone sees us."

"Arcee's right," B-127 agreed. "Let's move." They walked in a single-file line, B-127 in the front, Knock Out and Arcee in the middle, and the newcomer in the back. 

"Hey Bee," the newcomer began. "Am I the first one to get the message beside's 'Cee?" B-127 shook his head.

"No, there's almost ten of us now." Knock Out couldn't help but stifle out an exasperated groan. Acree hit him with the muzzle of her blaster. How he was going to enjoy this.


End file.
